Kylie Griffin
Kylie Griffin is one of Egon's four students who became a Ghostbuster. History In "Grease", the FBI goes over background information prior to when Kylie became a Ghostbuster. Kylie's parents divorced and she became close with her Great Grandmother Rose. Rose died sometime in 1996 and Kylie now lives with her cat, Pagan. The FBI also note her as a "Brainiac" (genius) interested in the paranormal. In the new Ghostbusters team, Kylie usually takes on the role as the paranormal expert of the team whenever Egon was not present. She is also the team's primary member who holds and deploys the ghost trap. Rather than having a full sized proton pack, Kylie carries a smaller lighter pack which she attaches to her belt and carries the the new ghost trap on her back. Her Proton Pistol weapon is a pistol version of the full size proton pack and blaster. It is powered by a small proton pack attached to her belt. The Trap is worn like a backpack. She is the only character to have a completely different uniform, other than Eduardo, than the other Ghostbusters, which is customized to fit her small build, and basically consists of a form fitting body suit and torso armor. Her first encounter with the supernatural was with the Grundel when she was a child where her childhood friend Jack was taken by the Grundel. Like Egon, when he met the Boogieman, Kylie began her studies of the the paranormal at a young age. Personality Kylie is 17 years old and is shown to be very intelligent with a deep interest in the paranormal. She joined Egon's class Paranormal 101 due to her desire to learn more about it. She is shown to be an expert on the occult, and is shown to have advanced knowledge of paranormal phenomena including but not limited to; Spirit types, Witchcraft and Seances. She has a deep connection with her deceased great grandmother Rose and talks to her on occasion through journal entries. Kylie has a very no-nonsense take on her work with the Ghostbusters and is shown to have great respect for the ghosts and demons that the team is put up against. She also has great respect for those she considers knowledgeable, particularly in the paranormal such as Egon Spengler or Ray Stantz. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Kylie has a deep admiration for Egon and maintains a high level of respect for him often defending him in arguments about him among the rest of the team and is in awe of Egon when the series began but this soon shifts to a more equal footing, and becomes somewhat of the unofficial leader in the field of the paranormal, after Egon. Janine Melnitz She simply gets along with her. Eduardo Rivera While the two constantly bicker, there is an underlying romantic interest between them. This is referenced in several episodes where Eduardo rescues Kylie from dangerous situations and vice versa. She is also shown to be concerned for Eduardo's safety from time to time albeit not as obvious or as frequent as Eduardo is for her. She is constantly exasperated by him and vice-versa although they occasionally flirt sub-consciously with each other. Roland Jackson She works well with him and often defends Roland against criticism and blame even if it's self criticism often telling him that "it's not your fault". Garrett Miller She would rather get along with him than Eduardo. Slimer She's okay with him, although he grosses her out. Peter Venkman Peter likes Kylie's take-charge attitude. Gallery KylieGriffin02.jpg|1st civilian outfit Category: Major character Category:EGB Characters